kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirk Trent
Kamen Rider Heart Warrior is a character from the fanfictional American tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. Fictional character biography Dirk Trent is a mysterious young man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled the Mantis Undead & uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Heart Warrior. He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life & the Mantis Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Heart Warrior's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander who turned about to be Ada's father witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. Before he was rushed to the hospital, the photographer handed him a photograph of his family & Joker decides to protect his family in which he did to atone for him. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Dirk Trent since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Dirk's time living at Jacaranda Cafe with the Chastain family warmed him up to humans & eventually, he wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he & Ray disliked each other earlier, Dirk's growing humanity eventually warms up to Ray, who becomes a dear friend of his, then Diamond Warrior & later to a limited extent, Andy as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Dirk to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Club Warrior unseals Dirk's cards & use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control & goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Dirk to finally have full control of himself. This allows him to even assume Wild Form, which he previously avoided to the best of his abilities, without losing control. This lasted until the Giraffa Undead was sealed, with Dirk losing control & his impulse as Joker bringing forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Ray is the only one to fight him head on, with Dirk pleading Ray to defeat & seal him. However, Ray himself mutates into the Joker through the excessive use of King Form transformation in order to save Dirk & made his victory null, continuing the fight, retracting all unleashed DarkRoaches & prolonging destruction indefinitely. This effectively renders them rivals by instinct & they can never see each other again, or they would be forced to fight to the death for dominance the next time they meet. Moments after the battle, Dirk lives with the Chastain family & was allowed to keep his Spirit Card to maintain the human disguise. This doesn't last for long, however; the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Ray to have Club Warrior persuade Dirk to aid in protecting Ada as his true self & later as Heart Warrior. In the end, Dirk sacrificed himself by switching places with Ada to save her & give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. Fortunately afterwards, Dirk was revived, given another chance to be human again, & appeared before Ada, after the girl was assured by Ray that Dirk will always be there. Forms Heart Warrior Ace *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 109kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power': 3.2t, 320 AP **'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520 AP **'Maximum Jump Height': 45m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.8 Unlike the B.O.A.R.D Riders, Heart Warrior is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Heart Warrior is in fact the name of the legendary Mantis Undead of the A: "Change Mantis". The Joker, using the Rouze Card of this sealed Undead, mimics the form, attributes, & power of the Mantis Undead via the Heart Rouzer. Though Heart Warrior favors agility, this "Undead Rider" is basically superior to the B.O.A.R.D Riders in every respect, making him a lethal adversary to either side: Undead or Rider. Wild *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 109kg *'Ability perimeters ' **'Punching Power': 4.2t, 420 AP **'Kicking Power': 6.2t, 620 AP **'Maximum Jump Height': 60m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.5 Wild Heart Warrior is the ultimate form of Heart Warrior, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Chalice serves an even more vital purpose to Chalice. Thanks to the additional power of the Paradoxa, Wild Chalice can suppress the power of the Joker and effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Chalice becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect and can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Chalice has a nearly identical color scheme to Garren's, having a crimson base and green visor. Undead Float When Dirk's Ace card was taken by the Eagle Undead, he uses the Float Dragonfly card to assume the Dragonfly Undead. He later gave his Float Dragonfly card to Ray to defeat the Eagle Undead. Ray did & gave back his Ace of Hearts card. Fusion When Dirk lost all of his cards including Ace, Ray gave the Fusion Wolf card to him to assume the Wolf Undead form to battle Andy. This card was shown to be the Wolf Undead also known as Jack Form without the Rouze Absorber. Joker Joker is the true identity of Dirk Trent, & the embodiment of Death in the Battle Royale. Joker technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, causing the Sealing Slab to produce an army of DarkRoaches to exterminate all life, as well as having Dirk lose control of his power, & in order to do regain his, Dirk must find Ray & force him to fight Dirk to put an end to the DarkRoaches' reign by the Sealing Slab. But Ray sacrifices his humanity, becoming a Joker himself, & allows Dirk to continue living as a human & not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. Gear & Accessories Heart Rouzer The Heart Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Heart Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead & mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers & abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that Rouze Cards are swiped on it, which became the template for the Rider System's Rouzer technology. This Rouzer can be removed from the belt and used as a "brass knuckle" sort of weapon to enhance punches or inserted into the Heart Arrow to use it to scan Rouze Cards without transforming into the Undead. Heart Arrow The Heart Arrow is Heart Warrior's weapon & Rouzer, & functions as a multipurpose weapon. Simply put, it is composed of a bow with its curved ends as sharp as blades. This weapon is capable of shooting projectiles, as well as engage opponents up close using the bladed ends of the bow. The bow can also fold up, turning the weapon into a brass knuckle for stronger punches. By inserting the Heart Rouzer into the bow, the Arrow can serve as the Rouzer for Heart Warrior, activating Rouze cards without turning Heart Warrior into an Undead. Wild Slasher The Wild Slasher is a peripheral weapon attached to the Heart Arrow when Heart Warrior assumes Wild Form. Two of these are carried by Wild Heart Warrior. A Wild Slasher is a crescent moon dagger which has only half of the dagger as a blade. These daggers are wielded like sickles. Shadow Chaser The Shadow Chaser is Heart Warrior's personal motorbike. Normally in the form of a normal (Honda XR250) motorbike, only upon transformations does the Shadow Chaser appear. The Shadow Chaser served as the basis for the BOARD Rider bike technology, which enables the Rider to augment certain aspects of the bike's performance with Rouze Cards. Performance Modes *Tornado Chaser **Cards Required: Tornado Hawk (♥6) This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♥6: "Tornado Hawk" card. Once 'roused', the Shadow Chaser generates a high-gale wind barrier which properly defends against offending enemies. Rouze Cards: Heart Suit Rouze Combos Spinning Wave *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) Heart Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Heart Warrior's signature spinning chop attack, coupling ♥3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Attack *Cards Required: Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) The combo enables Heart Warrior's spinning corkscrew kick, coupling ♥5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Dance *Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of ♥4's "FLOAT" effect . Bio-Chop Combo *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Bio Plant (♥7) The combo allows Heart Warrior to tie up his opponent with a vine, pulling them to him, & chopping them. First used against the Centipede Undead. (Note: When Heart Warrior rouzes his "BIO" card on the Heart Rouzer, it was announced as "VINE") Wild Cyclone *Cards Required: Wild Card Heart Warrior's signature card combo while as Wild Heart Warrior; enabling Heart Warrior fire a high intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. Trivia *He is the only Rider in Spade Warrior that doesn't need a Rouze Absorber to use an upgrade form. *While Diamond Warrior is the second rider to appear in the series, Heart Warrior is the true Secondary Rider in the series due to intense rivalry with Spade Warrior. See Also *Hajime Aikawa - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Undead Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Evil turned Good